El trato
by Didi-nyan
Summary: Burn quiere vencer a Hiroto y le pide ayuda a Gazelle este le pone una condición Serán capaces Burn y su equipo de aguantar a gazelle .Yaoi Gazellexburn
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Tres equipos de fútbol el de Hiroto el mas conocido,el de Gazelle y el de por ver quien es el mejor,hasta que un día dos de ellos se unen para vencer al mas fuerte.

-Nos tenemos que unir para vencer a Hiroto y acernos mas poderosos ,únete a mi Gazelle.

-Y si me uno me darás algo a cambio ¿no?.

-(No había pensado en eso)Te daré el gusto de vencer a Hiroto

-Umm…..

-No te vale

-Y si me dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo.

-¡Que dices!

-Hacemos un trato juntaremos a los dos equipos, si veo que tu equipo hace más de tres tonterías no me uniré a ti y me entregaras tu cuerpo. Si veo que no a pasado nada en una semana me uniré y no te hare nada.

-( Este tío me tiene fichado…por que me mira ,a claro necesita una respuesta).OK. Pero una preguntita ¿para que me quieres?

-Seguro ,que lo quieres saber

-¡No gracias!

-Entonces, aceptas (extendió el brazo con la mano abierta)

-Acepto(le cogió la mano)

Gazelle se fue alejando.

-Será maldito(aunque tiene un buen cuerpo ,no Burn,no pienses en cosas raras)-Burn se sonroja-Que hará conmigo ese pervertido.

Más tarde Gazelle, llega al vestuario de su equipo

-¡Chicos prestarme atención!-Todos giraron la cabeza hacia él-Así me a unirnos al equipo de Burn,y no quiero quejas.

-¡Que!Por que ibamos a hacer eso-Gritaron todos a la vez

-Tranquilos chicos tendremos una recompensa .

-¡Cuál!-Gritaron a la vez ,otra vez.

-Bueno,yo podré utilizar a Burn-Dijo en voz baja.

-Puedes repetir lo último que has dicho.

-Bueno,eso da igual-Ignoró al equipo y se puso a murmurar en la esquina diciendo ,el que podría hacer con en el vestuario donde se encontraba Burn.

-Chicos por fin lo he conseguido,he vencido a Hiroto.

-¡Bien!-Todos dieron saltos de alegría-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Netsuha Natsuhiko.

-Bueno ,todavía no le he vencido-Todos los jugadores se desanimaron-Pero nos uniremos al equipo de Gazelle, para lograrlo, nos juntaremos con ellos en los próximos entrenamientos ,pero si hacéis alguna estupidez ,no nos juntaremos, no podremos ganar a Hiroto, y me pasará algo muy malo.

-Y por que piensas que haremos algo malo-Preguntó Natsuhiko.

-En serio…..no es que seáis muy buenos sabéis.

-También es verdad.


	2. El primer entrenamiento

Primer dia de entrenamiento ,los dos equipos se encuentran en el campo .Gazelle miró a Burn fijamente, este te sintió incómodo ,y apartó la mirada. Gazelle giró la cabeza rapidamente y dijo a su equipo:

-Empezad a calentar, chicos, demostrarle a Burn lo que valéis. Yo me voy al vestuario a buscar unas cosas-Él se dirigió a los vestuarios.

-Vale Gazelle-Dijo Burn con burla-Umm sigo pensado que tiene un buen cuerpo.

-En que piensas mi señor-preguntó Natsuhiko-¿te gusta el culo de Gazelle mi señor?

-Pero que dices,anda vete a calentar-dijo alterado y sonrojado

-Vale mi señor pero que sepas que no voy a compartir a mi capitán-dijo muy serio

-Vale..-Burn se fue alejando para hablar con los jugadores.

-Jejeje-se rió natsuhiko en bajito.

Mientras en el vestuario,Gazelle seguía buscando, abrió su taquilla.¿Dónde estará? Se preguntaba. De la taquilla se cayó una carta. Gazelle la abrió con nervios, seria una carta de amor, seria de Burn.

Abrió la carta: Pervertido, firmado Burn.

-Bueno por lo menos es de Burn. Primera jugada se van a enterar.

Gazelle dejó la carta en su taquilla ,y volvió al campo se acercó a Burn,que estaba calentado,y le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal Burn?

-Bien no me ves-dijo con burla.

¿Te parezco un pervertido?-preguntó Gazelle, muy se empezo a reir:

-Por que me lo preguntas, tú lo deberías saber eres el que se quiere aprovechar de mi cuerpo. Gazelle sonrío:

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó Burn. Gazelle lo ignoró grito a los equipos que seguían calentando:

-¡Chicos echemos un partido!

En medio del partido, Burn metió un gol y se levantó la camiseta para celebrarlo. Gazelle se acercó a su portería donde estaban celebrando el gol.

-Buen gol,Burn-le dijo a Burn con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo se - dijo presumiendo, de repente Gazelle le cogió de la camiseta y se la coloco ,se acerco a su oreja y le dijo:

-Intenta no provocar tanto, sino yo podría..

-¡Para ya pervertido!-Interrumpió a Gazelle

-Que pasa iba a decir que me podría enfadar, además no pienso parar, dentro de nada tu cuerpo será mío-Le sopló en la oreja y se fue. Burn sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-Chicos volver al entrenamiento-dijo gazelle a su equipo.

Gazelle volvió con su equipo,uno de sus compañeros se acerco:

-Gazelle, creo que a Burn le gustas,no deja de mirarle el culo.

Gazelle se giró y miró a Burn este aparta la mirada colorado.

-Perfecto,ven tengo que pedirte que hagas una cosa.

Se acabo el entrenamiento, los equipos están en sus vestuarios

-Señor,buen entrenamiento-dijo natsuhiko,con felicidad.

-Si tu lo dices-respondió Burn,y bebió agua.

-¿Por que dice eso señor?-

-No lo entenderías-

-Es por que le gusta Gazelle- Burn sorprendido ,tiro todo el agua.-¡Que dices como me va a gustar!-dijo enfadado

-Como usted siempre le mira…-insistió-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese tío!-Grito

-¿Y yo no le gusto, por que ...?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Y tu no me gustas por que, déjame no me agobies-cambio de tema, para no tener que responder.

-Nunca te había visto a si señor-preocupado le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Solo me duele la cabeza-apartó la mano de natsuhiko-¿Quieres una pastilla?.

En el vestuario entró un compañero de Gazelle,tranquilamente como si nada dijo alterado:

-¡Pero llama antes de entrar nos podrías a ver visto desnudos!

-Lo siento, tengo un mensaje de mi capitán, él os invita a un parque acuático, para conocernos mejor.

Todo el equipo se puso contento menos Burn.

-Podemos ir capitán-dijeron todos los jugadores a la vez-Id vosotros-mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Habrá bebida gratis ,y mucha comida-dijo para convencerlo

-Vale iré, pero solo para vigilaros.

-¡Bien!


	3. El miedoso,pero atrevido de Gazelle

Capitulo 3

Burn y su equipo, llegaron al parque acuático, Gazelle y los demás estaban esperando. Burn no le saludó, le estaba ignorando. Natsuhiko estaba entusiasmado la cola para entrar era muy grande , cuando llegaron a la entrada ,Gazelle, sacó muchas entradas, bueno eran dos equipos de fútbol al completo, eran muchas personas, le entregó las entradas al que trabajaba ahí. Todos entraron, con sus mochilas, algunos llevaban flotador,se dirigieron a los vestuarios, Burn al pensar que Gazelle se iba a cambiar en el mismo vestuario le dio un poco de miedo, así que se metió en un baño. Y se empezó a quitar la ropa, y a ponerse el bañador, alguien llamó a la puerta, y contestó.

Fue Gazelle, para avisar de que él ya se había cambiado .A este le daba un poco igual .Cuando acabó ,cogió su bolsa ,y la guardó en una taquilla, Natsuhiko le estaba esperando en la puerta , se dirigió a él, y salieron juntos.

Era gigante estaba lleno de toboganes,y atracciones Natsuhiko sonrió, y se fue corriendo con los demás ,Burn estaba sorprendido, estaba deseando divertirse.

Burn iba guiando el grupo, aunque no conociera el parque, Gazelle estaba detrás de todos los chicos, y adelantó, hasta que se puso al lado de Burn.

-Que pasa no me haces caso-dijo un poco enojado,Burn estaba mirando a todos lados,era como si solo estuviera él en el mundo.

-¡Ese tobogán!-Dijo Burn,de repente asustando a Gazelle. Salió corriendo hacia el tobogán, todo el grupo le siguió.

Había muchas escaleras para subir , cuando llegaron arriba del todo, Gazelle se asomó por la barandilla de seguridad:

-Es muy alto, demasiado alto-asustado se separó de la barandilla, escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros, miró a su derecha, Burn se estaba preparando-Burn creo que me voy a bajar de aquí-señaló las escaleras, este le sonrió y se tiró. Se le escuchaba reírse desde la altura ,sonó el pitido, que indicaba que ya había caído a la piscina, miró atrás estaba Natsuhiko, Gazelle era el siguiente.

-Vamos Gazelle, no tenemos todo el día-dijo Natsuhiko nervioso

Se preparó en el inicio del tobogán, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, la primera caída era muy empinada, Natsuhiko se acercó y le empujó ,le salpicaba todo el agua ,no podía abrir los ojos, se le estaba haciendo eterno, hubo un momento en el estaba en el aire, era el final, por fin ,al caer le entró mucha agua por la nariz, y se le bajo un poco el bañador. Se puso a toser burn se acercó y le preguntó si estaba bien, tocándole el hombro.

-¡No me toques!-gritó ,Burn se quedó sorprendido ,aunque ya le habían advertido, del carácter de Gazelle.

-Vale, está bien-

-No me dijiste nada en el tobogán, yo no quería-estaba temblando.

-Cuando me has dicho tú algo-

-¡Qué te he hablado varias veces!-estaba muy enfadado.

-Ah, claro es que no me gusta que se me meta agua en los oídos ,y me pongo tapones-sacó del bolsillo de su bañador unos tapones para los oídos.

-Haberlo dicho antes-agarró a Burn con fuerza de los hombros-

-Entonces esta mañana también los llevabas ,y por eso no me has saludado-

-No esta mañana, no llevaba, no ves que te he contestado en los vestuarios-Gazelle le soltó ,y se fue.

-¿Adonde vas?-

-A comprar bebidas, cuando estén todos díselo ,y venís.

Todos se reunieron en un puesto de bebidas y comida, Gazelle estaba sentado en una silla.

-As comprado algo-preguntó Burn

-No ,os estaba esperando, no había venido a comprar, es que había un baño.

-Uh, por eso no has esperado a los demás-

-Veo, qué eres muy inteligente, quieres tomar algo-sacó un monedero de su bolsillo, había un chico del equipo que cuidaba las cosas, porqué no le gustaba el agua.

-No hace falta que pagues, ya tengo yo dinero-metió las manos en los bolsillo, sacó otra vez los tapones, se puso a revolver sus bolsillo -Vale, voy tener que decirte que si, ya te lo devolveré.

-No hace falta-Burn señaló la bebida que quería, y Gazelle se la compró. Acabaron de comer,y buscaron mas toboganes ,encontraron uno que no era muy grande,

Cuando Burn se iba a tirar,le dijeron que era en parejas, y como Gazelle era el siguiente, se sentó atrás de Burn y se agarró a él con mucha fuerza,mientras caían, Gazelle gritaba, se agarro al bañador de Burn,y apoyó su cara en su espalda, tenia mucho miedo, después puso las manos en los muslos de Burn ,ese puso colorado,esperaba que no moviera mas la mano.

Cayeron a la piscina, Gazelle seguía abrazado a Burn.

-Ya se ha acabado-apartando los brazos de gazelle- Sí, perdón -

Se levantó ,y salio de la piscina.

-Cuida, dónde pones las manos a los demás-Gazelle se sonrojó ,y miro su mano.

Pasaron unas horas, Burn se montaba en todo, Gazelle se fue a la zona infantil,que era la menos peligrosa ,estaban en los vestuarios, los compañeros de Gazelle y Burn, parecían que se habían echo amigos.

Burn se metió en un baño, como antes y se cambio, cuando iba a salir, la puerta no se abría, empujaba y a daba golpes.

-¡Chicos!-gritaba con fuerza

-No están-se escuchó detrás suyo,se giró y vio a Gazelle,asomado por el otro baño,despues paso al baño donde se encontraba Burn.

-Se han ido, les he dicho, que querías que no te esperaran.

-Y por que-estaba apretando los puños, parecía que estaba molesto

-Vamos, tranquilízate, solo quería hablar contigo-se acercó y le agarró de la barbilla ,le beso apasionadamente ,Burn se quedó sorprendido, sentía la lengua de Gazelle dentro de su boca, sus lenguas se rozaban ,sus labios estaban apoyados en los suyos, Gazelle empezó a meter sus frias manos por debajo de la camiseta de Burn, este reaccionó ,y rápidamente lo apartó, empezó a coger aire ,estaba sonrojado.

Gazelle abrió la puerta del baño con facilidad, sonrío, y se fue.

¿Qué habia pasado? Burn se fue pensando en eso todo el tiempo. El equipo de Burn, que ya estaba muy alejado del parque se estaba preguntando:

-¿Por qué Gazelle nos echado a nosotros y a su equipo de esa manera de los vestuarios, y de que quería hablar con nuestro capitán?


End file.
